


a new beginning

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 52 Ficlet Project [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Kenma move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new beginning

Kenma knocks on Kuroo’s door, not out of politeness, but rather as a means of buying more time for himself. He’s sure he wants to do this, but he’s also sure that everything entailed in doing it is so much more work than he really wants to go through.

Kuroo turns his music down before giving a shout to come in. Kenma waffles in the doorway a moment longer before rolling his eyes in exasperation at himself and opening the door.

“Can we talk?” he asks. “I brought you that beer you like.”

The beer isn’t really necessary, but Kenma still feels like the news he’s about to break requires some sort of apology, even though he knows without a doubt that Kuroo will be happy for him and support his decision.

He sets the six pack on the floor by Kuroo’s desk before passing one to him and then, after a moment’s hesitation, pulling one out for himself and passing it to Kuroo to open. Beer in hand, he settles himself on Kuroo’s bed. He can tell that Kuroo’s watching him from where’s sitting at the desk, even though he’s clearly making an effort to hide it.

Kenma stares down at the bottle in his hands. picking at the label that’s started to suffer from the condensation that had built up on the walk from the convenience store to their apartment. He knows there’s no rush for him to speak, that he can take his time to get to what he wants to say. The years of friendship he’s had with Kuroo have been filled with more easy silences than he could count, and knowing that they’ll be fewer soon leaves Kenma wanting to drag this one out as long as he can.

But he’s also looking forward to what is coming, and more than anything he wants to share it with Kuroo.

“Akaashi asked me to move in with him,” he says, eyes still trained on fingers and the label they’re peeling off the bottle.

“And how do you feel about that?” Kuroo asks, voice even and artificially casual.

Kenma feels himself break out into a smile he can’t force down. “Good,” he says, finally looking up at Kuroo. “I feel good.”

“Guess that means Bokuto’s going to need a new roommate,” Kuroo says, still in his faux-nonchalant tone, but a slow grin is spreading over his face and he’s starting to look more than a little love-struck, the way he always does when he thinks about his other half. Kenma knows that they’ve been wanting to get a place together for a while now, almost since they graduated from high school, but that Kuroo’s been resisting out of unnecessary concern for Kenma.

And now, he can stop resisting and just let go.

“Guess so,” Kenma says.

They sit there, grinning at each other like the love-struck fools they are for a while, before Kuroo sets his beer down and announces:

“I’m going to hug you now. Can I hug you now? I want to hug you now.”

Kenma wrinkles his nose, but sets his bottle on the floor anyway and then holds out his arms.

Kuroo whoops and grabs him, hugging him tight and spinning him around as Kenma groans at his exuberance.

Three months later, Kenma’s seated on his new couch playing a game on his phone and half expecting to fall to his death. There’s a bit of a jostle as Kuroo and Bokuto set it down, but it isn’t enough to mess up his score.

“See? I told you we could do it,” Bokuto announces. “Akaashi, get on the recliner–we’re doing you next!”

Kuroo flops down on the couch next to Kenma and they share a look.

“Pass,” Akaashi says as he enters the apartment. He sets the box he’s carrying down and levels a look at Bokuto and Kuroo. “Get back to work and stop fooling around.”

“How come Kenma doesn’t have to work?” Bokuto whines.

“He’s putting up with the two of you, that’s work enough.”

Bokuto moans and Kuroo erupts into raucous laughter. Kenma smiles and opens a different app on his phone. After a few quick taps he looks up with a smile.

“Plus, I ordered dinner.”

Bokuto’s mood immediately lifts, and he sprints off to presumably bring in more boxes. Kuroo loops an arm around Kenma’s shoulders and presses a wet smack of a kiss against his temple before following.

Which leaves Kenma and Akaashi alone.

“How exactly have we put up with the two of those all these years?” Akaashi asks, half to himself, before taking Kuroo’s now vacated seat. Kenma hums and allows himself to flop over so he’s leaning against Akaashi. “I give them a week before they somehow blow up their place and end up having to crash here.”

“Two weeks.”

“You have a lot of faith in them.”

“They’ll spend the first week having sex everywhere. They won’t have time for anything potentially explosive until the second week.”

“True.”

It had been a given, of course, that Kuroo and Bokuto would help them move, and while Kenma appreciates it, this is the first time he’s been able to get some quiet all day. He’s exhausted, and while he can’t help but wonder in the back of his mind what’s taking Kuroo and Bokuto so long to get back, he can feel his eyes growing heavy and just can’t bring himself to fight it.

_“–gotta document it for posterity.”_

_“Shhh–you’re gonna wake them up.”_

_“No I won’t, they’re out cold.”_

_“Bro, Akaashi’s totally awake.”_

_“Shit–run away!”_

Kenma opens his eyes just in time to see Kuroo and Bokuto slam the bathroom door behind them. He figures he must have fallen asleep, because his mind feels fuzzy the way it only ever does after having an ill-timed nap. He stretches, and allows himself to fall over so that he’s laying on Akaashi’s lap.

“They finished bringing everything in while we were asleep,” Akaashi says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Food’s probably going to be here soon, right?”

As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door, and Kenma rolls out of Akaashi’s lap and onto the floor before properly standing up to answer it.

He passes the food off to Akaashi and then goes to knock on the bathroom door.

“Food’s here.”

“Is Akaashi going to kill us?” Bokuto’s voice asks.

Kenma glances over to the kitchen, where Akaashi is busy setting out food on the table.

“No promises.”

There’s a lot of hushed whispering and giggling, and then Bokuto speaks again:

“Can you just pass it under the door?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Definitely not.”

He leaves the two of them to cower in the bathroom food-less.

There isn’t much of their small table visible under all the food, and Akaashi’s looking at the spread dubiously.

“Don’t you think you ordered too much?”

“Leftovers,” Kenma points out as he sits down.

Akaashi shrugs. “True.”

The two of them are able to enjoy a few minutes of quiet, eating together in companionable silence, before the bathroom door opens and Kuroo and Bokuto descend on the food the way they do everything in their lives–loudly and energetically.

It isn’t much different from the last time they’d all eaten together, two days ago in Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment. Half of the furniture is even the same, the four of them having decided to just split up whatever they owned instead of buying anything new. They’re eating on what had been Kuroo and Kenma’s table, and if Kenma angles his head just so, what had been Akaashi and Bokuto’s couch is blocked from his line of sight by the curtain of his hair. It’s almost as if nothing has changed.

Except–

Except that when they’re done and Bokuto leaves, it will be Kuroo going home with him instead of Akaashi. And instead of seeing Kuro every day, it will be Akaashi that Kenma lives the smallest aspects of his life with from now on. Things are changing–they’ve been changing for a while.

Kenma raises his head and turns to look at the couch. Kuroo and Bokuto hadn’t really been paying attention when they’d set it down. Instead of being properly in front of the TV, it’s at a bit of an angle, but because of it you could also see out the window from it without having to move your head too much.

Kenma likes it.

He turns his attention back to the table, to Bokuto telling a terrible joke and Kuroo staring at him like he’s explaining the secrets of the universe, and slides his chair closer to Akaashi.

He likes it a lot.


End file.
